


Moonlight Shrouded in Darkness

by Starlessmelody



Series: The Game Never Started [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon AU, Demon Kurusu Akira, Demon Summoning, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mild shipping, Revenge, possibly a lot of shipping, update tags as i add things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlessmelody/pseuds/Starlessmelody
Summary: Yuuki mishima seeks otherworldly help in getting rid of Kamoshida. The help of this demon may be more than he was expecting, and will Yuuki really be satisfied after his revenge is complete?





	Moonlight Shrouded in Darkness

Tonight was the night. Yuuki Mishima had finally gathered everything he needed for the ritual. He would have vengeance. Kamoshida was going to pay, for every broken bone, every bruise, and every unwanted touch he’d ever been the cause of.

The rest of his family were gone for the weekend visiting extended family, so he had the house all to himself. No one to interrupt.

He lit the candles and had drawn out the summoning circle. One that would specifically keep the demon in it hopefully unless he let it out of it. He’d promised Suzui he’d do it as safely as he could, and well he’d at least try.

He had no idea what kind of price he might have to pay for what he wanted to ask of the demon he summoned, but if it lead to his death so be it, living underneath Kamoshida’s thumb was enough to make people wish they were dead. Hell, at least one person was.

The blue haired boy shook off any remaining nervousness or doubts about what he was doing, and slowly but surely chanted the words. His eyes shut in concentration.

A soft red glow came from the circle, increasing in intensity until finally he appeared. 

A messy haired, golden eyed demon with soft feathery black wings stared at the sheepish beaten down looking boy before him. 

“You called?”

“Y-Yes.”

“So, what’s your desire destruction, power, revenge, or are you looking for some pleasure in this broken little world? Anything you want I’ll do my best to deliver, just remember this isn’t for free.”

“I want Mr. Kamoshida to die, I want him to suffer for everything he’s done.” Anything else could wait.

“Easy enough, all I ask in return is your soul.”

“That’s all?”

“Oh and I’ll be leaving a little mark over your heart as proof of our deal, but that’s not too important in comparison.”

“Before I agree can I have your name?”

“My name it’s Akira, though if you want something more demon sounding you can call me Arsene. I’d be happy to hear a cute guy like you saying my name anytime. “

Yuuki extended his hand to the demon to allow him out of the circle. Akira took it stepping out with a smirk. 

“Now let me seal this deal.”

The demon tapped the left side of his summoner’s chest etching a sigil over it as he slyly snuck in a peck on the lips. Even if he had this boy’s soul, he hoped he might be able to steal his heart too. After all that mark was more than a sign of their deal he hadn’t said it, but it would let him keep track of Mishima too.

Mishima was left wide eyed and flustered by how forward Akira was. He didn’t have time for these games. Not right now. He’d given up his soul for this and he wanted his results before anything else.

“If you’re done, playing around with me would you hold up your side.”

“Of course, of course I’ll get right on it. Your Mr. Kamoshida won’t be breathing by the end of this week. You hate him enough you don’t mind if I drag things out a little right?”

“So long as he’s dead and gone I don’t care what you do.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
